


Aprende a querer la espina (o no aceptes rosas)

by Florchis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine a veces se pregunta si valen la pena la espera, la melancolía, el deseo, si vale la pena haber ofrecido todo eso en intercambio a un amor que le duró un mes y cuando no tiene la menor idea de cuándo se le va a volver a repetir ese amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprende a querer la espina (o no aceptes rosas)

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de Fuiste tu de Ricardo Arjona.

Blaine a veces se pregunta si todo el sufrimiento vale la pena sólo por un mes de felicidad.  
  
No es lo mismo que con Kurt, aunque pueda parecer similar a simple vista, porque Kurt le dio dos cosas que Quinn nunca le dio: un año y medio de felicidad, pero sobre todo de besos, compañía y comprensión, y un tiempo, un límite, un plazo a futuro al que Blaine podía amoldarse dentro de su cabeza, al que Blaine podía plantearse como un objetivo, como una meta, como un ideal.  
  
(También le dio un montón de promesas que no se pudieron cumplir y de sueños que se hicieron pedazos, pero, ¿quién no le dio eso a un amante alguna vez?)  
  
Blaine a veces se pregunta si valen la pena la espera, la melancolía, el deseo, si vale la pena haber ofrecido todo eso en intercambio a un amor que le duró un mes y cuando no tiene la menor idea de cuándo se le va a volver a repetir ese amor.  
  
No lo obligó nadie, por supuesto. Es algo que hace porque quiere, porque Quinn nunca le exigió nada y, en realidad, fue completamente sincera con él desde el día uno: soy incapaz de ser fiel, pero si me eres infiel, olvídate de mí; no sé cuando volveré, si volveré y no puedo prometerte que vuelva enamorada de ti.  
  
 _No puedo prometerte que esté enamorada de ti, aquí y ahora._  
  
Blaine a veces se pregunta si no habrá sido un error. Cuando era su amiga, la podía llamar por teléfono una vez por semana, o quizás incluso un poco más seguido si estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil, y hablar por ella durante horas y contarle de sus problemas y de sus alegrías, y dejar que ella le contase de sus viajes y de sus funciones, y dejar que lo arrullara con sus historias y sus chismes en su hermosa voz de alto. Ahora, en cambio, cada llamada siente que es un reproche, que es una queja, y aunque ella nunca le dice nada, no puede evitar pensar que ella le atiende con voz cansada y le habla con tono monótono.  
  
 _Sí, Blaine. Sí, Blaine. Claro, Blaine. Sí, querida. Sí, querida._  
  
(Blaine sabe que puede ser un poco paranoico, a veces, con esa clase de cosas. Nadie le aviso nunca que eso podía llegar a ser una pésima combinación con Quinn Fabray, especialmente estando de gira. Quizás debiera haberselo imaginado solito, después de casi diez años de amistad, pero esas son las cosas en las que siempre es mucho más fácil endilgarle la responsabilidad a otro.)  
  
Blaine a veces se pregunta si no habrá sido un error pasar de la amistad al amor, de una forma que nunca se lo planteó con Kurt. Porque siente que perdió de forma definitiva una amiga, y no ganó una amante, y a Blaine Anderson, hay pocas cosas que le sienten tan mal como perder, _realmente perder_ , lo poco que verdaderamente le importa en la vida.  
  
(Pero Quinn siempre le advirtió, desde el primer momento y el primer beso, que era mil veces mejor amiga de lo que era amante, que podía darle alivio por una noche y compañía por un rato, pero que no pensase que iba a ser la historia de amor más épica de su vida, porque ella no había nacido para ser el amor de la vida de nadie. Ni siquiera de la suya propia.  
  
Quinn le advirtió que tenía todo el potencial de amargarle la vida, joderle el ánimo y el apetito, pero hay pocas cosas a las que Blaine Anderson le pueda decir que no cuando se siente solo, todo le parece un bajo costo frente al beneficio altísimo de alguien que lo quiera, y quizás luego llorará sangre, pero no puede quedarse con la incertidumbre del hubiera, y ella siempre lo supo.  
  
Ese, quizás, fue  _su_  único error).


End file.
